cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialistic Revolution Initiative
Introduction Introduction The Socialistic Revolution Initiative is an alliance based on the ideals of social rights and ideology of Marxism-Leninism. The Purpose of the S-R-I is to offer protection of Socialist and/or Communist States and to Unite them in achieving our common goals such as protecting the Socialist Ideals and strengthening of the Marxism-Leninism Ideology. We also support any Left Revolutions. Foundation "May this date, the 29th of April, be recorded as the signing of the SRI Memorandum and as the Birthday Of the Socialistic Revolutionary Initiative. And may all now know, that Silent, RBel, R and Krasnyi Finni are the Four Founders of the SRI" Current Government Silent ''- S-R-I Chairman, Head Marshal'' RBel ''- Marshal'' R ''- Marshal'' Krasnyi Finni ''- Marshal'' tspier2 ''- Tactical Advisor'' Memorandum Chapter I: Purposes and Principles Article 1: The Purposes of the S-R-I are: 1. To maintain peace and security of its member nations, and to that end: to take effective collective measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the suppression of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace, and to bring about by peaceful means; 2. To develop friendly relations among nations based on Ideals of Socialism, and to take appropriate measures to strengthen them; 3. To achieve co-operation of Socialist nations in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for social rights and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion; and 4. To be a centre for the actions of Socialist nations in the attainment of these common ends. Article 2: The Organization and its Members, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles. 1. The Organization is based on the principle of the sovereign equality of all its Members. 2. All Members, in order to ensure to all of them the rights and benefits resulting from membership, shall fulfill in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Memorandum. 3. All Members shall settle their disputes by peaceful means in such a manner that peace and security, and justice in S-R-I are not endangered. 4. All Members shall refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force against the territorial integrity or political independence of any state, without an approval from the Presidium. 5. All Members shall give the S-R-I every assistance in any action it takes in accordance with the present Memorandum, and shall refrain from giving assistance to any state against which the S-R-I is taking enforcement action. Chapter II: Membership Article 3: The original Members of the S-R-I shall be the states which sign and obey the Declaration and the Memorandum of the S-R-I Article 4: 1. Membership in the S-R-I is open to all other Socialist states which accept the obligations contained in the present Memorandum and, in the judgment of the Organization, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. 2. The admission of any such state to membership in the S-R-I will be effected by a decision of the Presidium upon the recommendation of the Defense Council. Article 5: A Member of the S-R-I which has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Memorandum may be expelled from the Organization by the Presidium upon the recommendation of the Defense Council. Chapter III: Organs Article 6: 1. There are established as the principal organs of the S-R-I: a Presidium - highest form of power within the S-R-I. a Defense Council - in charge of preventing conflicts between member nations of the S-R-I. During peace - performs all military functions and is responsible for gathering Intelligence. During war - Council steps down and is being replaced by the United Military HQ. an Economic and Social Council - in charge of optimizing resources, trades, social studies, propaganda. a United Military HQ - the highest form of power within the S-R-I during war. 2. Such subsidiary organs as may be found necessary may be established in accordance with the present Memorandum. Chapter IV: The Presidium Article 7: The Presidium shall consist of all the Members of the S-R-I. Article 8: The Presidium may discuss any question, subject to the interest of S-R-I or any member of it. The Presidium is a constant working body. Article 9: The Presidium initiate studies and make recommendations for the purpose of: a. promoting co-operation between Socialist states in the political field and encouraging the progressive development of Socialism; b. promoting co-operation between Socialist states in the economic, social, cultural, educational, and health fields, and assisting in the realization of social rights and fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion. Article 10: According to Article 8, the Presidium may recommend measures for the peaceful or forceful adjustment of any situation, depending on its origin. Article 11: 1. The Presidium shall receive and consider annual and special reports from the Defense Council; based on these reports, The Presidium may debate on measures that are to be taken to maintain peace and security. 2. The Presidium shall receive and consider reports from the other organs of the S-R-I. Article 12: 1. Each member of the Presidium shall have one vote. 2. Decisions of the Presidium on important questions shall be made by a two-thirds majority of the members present and voting. These questions shall include: recommendations with respect to the maintenance of peace and security within the states of S-R-I, the admission of new Members to the S-R-I, the suspension of the rights and privileges of membership, the expulsion of Members, and proclaiming war. 3. In case of proclaiming war, all the members of the S-R-I must take part in it. The Presidium, during the course of war, steps down and is being replace by the United Military HQ. Chapter V: The Defense Council Article 13: The Defense Council shall consist of 10 Members of the S-R-I. The Presidium shall elect the Members of the S-R-I to be members of the Defense Council. Article 14: 1. In order to ensure prompt and effective action by the S-R-I, its Members confer on the Defense Council primary responsibility for the maintenance of peace and security between member Nations, and agree that in carrying out its duties under this responsibility the Defense Council acts on their behalf. 2. The Defense Council shall submit annual and, when necessary, special reports to the Presidium for its consideration. Chapter VI: The United Military Headquarter Article 15: 1. After the Presidium proclaims war, the United Military HQ becomes the highest form of power within the S-R-I, temporarily taking over all activities of the S-R-I and dismissing other organs. 2. After the War is over, the United Military HQ returns all power and closes down, until the next war. Article 16: 1. The United Military HQ is formed by the Chairman and 4 other members of the UM HQ, which are elected by the Presidium. 2. Only the Chairman can order any military actions, while the 4 other members play an advisory role Chapter VII: The Economic and Social Council Article 17: The Economic and Social Council shall consist of five Members of the S-R-I elected by the Presidium. Article 18: 1. The Economic and Social Council is the central economical power within the S-R-I and is in charge of Trade between the member Nations of the S-R-I and between the members of the S-R-I and Nations that are not a part of the S-R-I. 2. The Economic and Social Council is the center of propaganda, social studies and social rights. It is in charge of progressing the Ideals of Socialism in the World. Article 19: The Economic and Social Council is to create propaganda posters, notes and texts for further spread of Socialistic Ideals in the world and to strengthen them within the S-R-I. Chapter VIII: Amendments Article 20: Amendments to the present Memorandum shall come into force for all Members of the S-R-I when they have been adopted by a vote of two thirds of the members of the Presidium. Chapter IX: Ratification and Signature Article 21: 1. The present Memorandum shall be ratified by the signatory states in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. 2. The present Memorandum shall come into force upon the deposit of ratifications by Neuvosto-Suomi, Bulgarian Nation, Soviet Republic of Kola Peninsula and RSFSR. Related Sites S-R-I Sign Up Thread How to Join Category:Alliances Category:Leftism